Friends and Lovers
by Sonrisavivirmivida
Summary: Megumi wanted say so Many things to her crush however a certain white hair boy had other plans. Will Megumi bare her soul to Soma? Or will Akira forever alter her perspective ? Read on to find out ?


Friends and Lovers

Megumi couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed to tell him today, no matter what. At least that is what she tells herself as she puts on her school uniform on for the last time. Today was the last day of school before graduation. For the past three years after that fated encounter, Megumi has been madly in love with her dear friend Soma. In great spirits, she headed off toward Soma's room to finally bare her soul to the man she had fallen in love with beyond a doubt.

She couldn't quite remember when she had fallen for him. Only that through years of admiring his hard work and cherishing their close friendship, her feeling had grown deeper. At some point, her long stares of admiration slowly turned to gazes filled with passion. As she watched him progress with his cooking skill, she couldn't help but wonder if he was just as passionate in the bedroom.

Megumi stops short of Soma's door as a blush overtakes her. Her hand slowly covers her small mouth as she tries to banish such steamy thoughts from her mind. She had a mission, and she is damned if she didn't do it. In three years she had grown into her confidence through hard work and great friendships. It was now or never, she determined. Her hand forms into a fist before knocking firmly on the door before her.

Two doors down the other residents began pulling out in their usual robust manner. "Morning!" They shouted to Megumi before heading downstairs. "Morning!" she calls after them. She then knocks again. She waits for what feels like an eternity before sighing in defeat. Perhaps he already left for the day, she surmised. After all, he was a notorious morning bird and famed night owl. She sighs and turns away but stops short as the door suddenly burst open with gusto.

"Hello, there miss Megumi."

Megumi knew that voice like Jesus knew the bible. Her eyes grow heavy with dread as they clash with the fierce gaze of Lady Erina. Megumi steps aside as Erina takes her walk of shame with the utmost dignity. The door frame fills with the naked chest of Soma and his low hanging shorts. "Morning Megumi, what's up?" He smiles brightly as if her heart wasn't shattering into a thousand pieces. Her eyes jerk up to his as her mouth attempts to form words.

"I... Uh...ummm...was going to see if you..." She clears her throat. Somehow her hands found her throat, almost as if to pull the invisible force from her throat causing it to constrict. "If you had my carving knife or if …of if I... uh forgot it somewhere."

Soma scratches his chin in thought. "Naw, last I saw it, you had it in the kitchen on the second level at the school." Megumi laughs nervously. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She mumbles. Slowly she backs away all the while waving awkwardly.

For the rest of the day, Megumi fell into a funk. Unfortunately, her close gal pals took note immediately in class.

"Megumi!" shouted Yuki. "Why the long face!" The energetic girl bounces up and down with glee. "It's T-minus eight hours till we are out of this place!"

Ryoko smacks Yuki's arm with a straight face." Calm your tits we are not out of the woods yet." On that note the teacher walks in, voice booming from wall to wall.

"For your final grade, you must cook me a dessert that defines your time here in class."

Everyone groans but proceeds to follow said instructions. Ryoko nudges the solemn Megumi who only sighs. "Come on; sweets are just the thing to cheer you up." Yuki jumps up with a fist pump before running off toward the cabinets. A smile finally breaks across Megumi's face. " Yeah maybe," she mumbles.

The girls fuss over ingredients when the famed Akira barges in. "Lady Megumi!" He shouts. The entire class freezes suddenly. Slowly Megumi pokes her head out toward the door where he stands hands on hip. "Yes, Akira?"

"Council business calls." He states with a tapping foot. Megumi rolls her eyes but proceeds to gather her things. From the front, the teacher calls, "You are exempt, have a good day Lady Megumi." Megumi waves to everyone as she leaves.

Megumi sighs with a solemn face as she falls into step with Akira. Above her head, Akira smiles fondly at the bobbing blue hair. Over the past year, he has gotten pretty close to the timid woman. However, Akira knew from working with her, that she could be rather fierce in the heat of the moment. He also noted she had filled out more since freshmen year as well. His eyes lower as he allows Megumi to take the lead. Sure enough, to his delight her skirt dusted just below her firmly rounded ass. He sighs with content before stepping to Megumi's side once again.

"So, what does the council need of us today." Megumi looks up at him with shining yellow eyes. Akira could only grin with mischief. Her eyes narrow as she spins on heels and firmly places her hands on her hip. Akira had to stop abruptly before plowing straight into her.

"What the hell Megumi-chan." Whined Akira.

"Don't Megumi-Chan me!" she glares with menace as if she's about to castrate the boy. "does the council require our assistance or is this another one of your schemes!?"

Arika crosses his arms over his chest with a loud huff. "Honestly what do you take me for, an idiot?" Those lovely orbs are narrowed to almost slits as she taps her foot impatiently. He glares right back but can't hold his shit eating grin in anymore.

"I knew it!" she hollers before stomping off in the opposite direction. Akira rolls his eyes but easily catches up to her. "Come on Megumi this is the last day of school for Christ sake!" He pleads as she bulldozes ahead. He grabs her arm and pulls her back before she hits the doorway.

"Is it so bad I want to spend one last day cooking with my favorite council buddy." He gives her the most endearing look that he saves typically for Jun when she's unruly. Megumi can't help but be taken back by this tall white-haired boy. Sure, enough his charming look makes Megumi's heart melt unexpectedly. What with those wide brimming eyes and pouty lips. Finally, after a moment of silence, she sighs in defeat as she hangs her head low.

"Fine." She grinds out. "One last food party." She lifts her head with a smile, and he greets it with one of his own.

"Perfect! It's about time you smile Megumi-Chan! Let's go!" he shouts before pulling her off to god knows where.

Meanwhile, Megumi couldn't help but laugh at his stunt. Of the year she had been working with him she grew to realize that he wasn't always so severe. Instead in moments of intense cooking, he could be somewhat comical if he was comfortable. She had grown to cherish their unexpected bond. She still couldn't believe that he of all people would seek her out for help with a specialty dish. Although after earning her seat on the council a lot of things had changed. However, Akira's friendship was a blessing she was grateful for by far. Plus, she picked up quite a bit from him cooking wise. All in all, this last day amplified the fact she would miss him as much as she would the others at the Star dorms.

Awhile later they both popped up at a distant cooking room at the other end of the academy. Like all thing at Totsuki Academy, the kitchen was top grade everything from the industrial stoves to the shiny black marble countertops. Megumi could even smell the faint scent of cleaner in the air as they entered the room. "Are you sure we are allowed in here?" Ask Megumi timidly as Akira instantly heads for the spice cabinet.

"sure, why not." He calls over his shoulder." We are part of the council; I highly doubt anyone would mind us being in here. He spits in disgust at the spices before him. "Whoever stocked this spice area must have the nose of fucking coon." He slams the doors loudly with a huff.

Megumi can only laugh at his absurdity. Slowly she surveys the room and notes a walk-in pantry. "Let's have a look over here." She tells Akira. Slowly she enters and merely stares in awe. From top to bottom the pantry was filled with A-list ingredients from all around the world. One would think three years at this academy would make one use to so much money, but it never ceased to awe her.

Akira comes in close behind her, "Aaah now THIS is much better." He declares. Megumi rolls her eyes before proceeding to grab her necessary ingredients. In her head, she began listing things she needed to do to make her one last specialty dish. She gathered her things her arms and made her way around a busy Akira. "be prepared to be blown away" he smirks as she goes to leave. Megumi merely sticks her tongue out with a laugh. "I'm going to knock your socks off today." She boasted back. Akira smiles wickedly in reply. High in spirits, she swings the door open with enthusiasm only to drop all her items in shock instantly.

From the doorway a pair of tangled arms bust through with a loud shout. As the limbs and clothes detangle themselves the faces of Soma and Erina stand out. Their faces melded together in a heated lip battle as their hands grope every curve of flesh they could find. Neither were aware of a shell-shocked Megumi standing at the pantry with her mouth wide open, catching flies.

Behind her, Akira chuckles at the sight of the two lovers. He knew this was just a moment of when between those two. They practically eye fucked each other for the past two years in school. However, it saddens Akira to see Megumi wholly crushed by the sight of them. It seems the god tongue wasn't the only one lusting after the infamous Soma. Akira sighs but quickly pulls Megumi into the pantry as he flips the lights off.

Megumi was speechless at the erotic sight before her. Although as she gets pulled into a dark pantry, she snaps out of it. She struggles against the strong arm across her middle, "Let go- "She begins but yelps in surprise as he forces his large hand over her mouth. He leans his head in toward her ear. Faintly she notes his white hair is tickling the back of her neck. His breath blows softly across her ear as he whispers, "is this why you've had such a long face today."

Megumi's eyes snap up to the couple in the kitchen. Soma had Erina atop the counter with her shirt off. Slowly he began grazing his tongue across her perky pink nipples. Each lapse made the girl moans into her hand.

A fierce blush blooms onto Megumi's face, and she tries desperately to look away with shame. However, Akira holds her face firmly, so she has no choice but to watch. "Do you wish that it was you instead." Megumi squirms uncomfortably. Akira holds her tighter to his body, secretly loving the friction between their bodies. Before them, Soma disappears beneath Erina's skirt, and a few moments later her head tilts back as she moans louder with pleasure. Megumi flinches hard into Akira as they both watch Erina's hip move with each moaning gasp.

From behind her, Megumi catches the smell of cinnamon rolling from Akira. She hates to admit; it was intoxicating especially as he forced her to watch Soma make love to Erina. Her temper flare as she renews her efforts to break free from Akira. She stomps on his foot causing him to stumble back, pulling her with him. They fell hard to the ground with a grunt that was drowned out by Erina screaming into her climax. Megumi had a chance to escape as Akira's hold loosened up finally and unexpectedly. However, as she goes to jump up, she catches the sight of Soma penetrating Erina slowly as she wiggled breathlessly beneath him. The view of Soma in such a state makes Megumi dizzy as she falls back between the opened legs of Akira. He chuckles softly into her hair. Slowly he moves it aside as his lips whisper into her ear, "Let me make you feel just as good." Megumi jerks forward as her eyes find his in the dark. Her breath catches as she feels the heated gaze of Akira. Behind her, she hears Erina scream Soma's name. She closes her eyes shut and wishes with a desperation that she wasn't here right now. She couldn't do this, not here, not now. Warm hands pulled her back into a firm chest; slowly those hands began messaging her shoulders. "Relaxes." He breaths into her ear. She shivers slightly as those long fingers worked their way to her shirt. "Open your eyes." He commanded. Her eyes pop open to the sight of Soma pulling Erina's hip onto his cock with a shout. Megumi jerks as lust pools into her stomach. Akira nuzzles her neck as his hands slowly grasp her clothed breast. Megumi softly squeals as she draws her knees up to her chest. Her hands grasp his arms tightly. He shakes them loose as he clasps one hand over mouth. He pulls her head back to his mouth, "Quite Megumi-Chan or they will hear us." He murmurs. His other hand quickly snaps open her blouse to reveal her milky white breast clothed in a simple white bra. He growls lowly as he slips his fingers beneath the material and closes around her hardened nipple. She squirms like crazy while muttering something into his hand. He pinches her taught nipple causing her to gasp. "Eyes forward." He demands.

Her eyes jerk up to see Erina climbing atop of Soma's erect cock. She can help but moan into Akira's hand as she gazes upon Erina slowly impale herself repeatedly. Megumi rubs her legs together as she continues to watch and Akira slowly teases her sensitive nipples. "Open your mouth." He breaths roughly onto her ear. Megumi was past modesty at this point and obeys as she watches Soma moans in ecstasy as Erina grinds her hips into his. Akira inserts two fingers into Megumi's moist mouth with a groan. "Suck my fingers." He orders as the girl squirms uncontrollably against him. She whimpers slightly but does as commanded. Slowly he pulls those fingers out and replaces it with his other hand across her mouth.

"Spread your legs" His voice nearly pleas with a thick husky tone. Megumi jerks but slowly obeys. "Keep your eyes on Soma." Her eyes latch on to Soma who has jerked Erina from atop of him to plow into her from beneath him. From Megumi's advantage, she could see the waves of pleasure across his handsome face. Sheis absorbed by the sight of the two; she fails to note Akira slowly messaging her pussy through her soaking wet panties. She slowly begins to moan as the sensation fills her belly and her eyes devour naked Soma before her. Behind her, Akira huffs with restraint as he slips past her wet panties and delves his slick fingers into her moist pussy. He bites into her neck with a groan as her cunt constricts tightly around his finger. Megumi merely moans as she bucks her hips into his hand. Breathing deeply, he continues to work his finger until she loosens up enough for another digit. By now Megumi is panting heavily as her legs twitch around his arm. Her hands clutch on to his legs for dear life while he continues his onslaught of her little wet pussy. He hears Soma reaching his climax and quickly rubs his thumb over Megumi's shinning clit. Megumi jerks again as her body trembles in his arms, while her vagina shudders exceedingly. Akira removes his hand and quickly kisses Megumi as she reaches her climax. He swallows her loud moans with his mouth as his fingers ride her into a beautiful bliss. Out in the kitchen, Erina screams into her orgasm as well.


End file.
